A conventional inertial force sensor is explained below. The inertial force sensor includes an angular rate sensor and an acceleration sensor. Generally, the angular rate sensor has a detecting element in various shapes, such as tuning fork shape, H-shape, T-shape and others, and by vibrating the detecting element, the strain of the detecting element accompanied by generation of Coriolis force is sensed electrically, and the angular rate is detected. The acceleration sensor has a detecting element having a weight, and the strain of the detecting element due to move of the weight is sensed electrically, and the acceleration is detected. To sense the strain, for example, a sensing electrode part consisting of upper electrode and lower electrode with an intervening piezoelectric element is disposed in the detecting element, and the angular rate or acceleration is detected on the basis of the current flowing out from the sensing electrode part accompanied by strain of the detecting element.
A plurality of inertial force sensors such as angular rate sensors or acceleration sensors are used in the position control device or navigation device of mobile structure such as vehicle, being disposed corresponding to the inertial force to be detected or the axis of detection. A prior art relating to the present invention is disclosed, for example, in patent document 1. In the conventional inertial force sensor, the strain of the detecting element is very slight when detecting the angular rate or acceleration on the basis of the current flowing out from the sensing electrode part, and the output current from the sensing detecting part is also very small, and the detection sensitivity is low.    Patent document 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication
No. 2005-249395